Jewel
by fembuck
Summary: Narcissa shines brightly, she is bright and perfect. She is Bellatrix's jewel. BellatrixNarcissa, blackcest, incest, femslash


Title: Jewel  
Author: Janine  
Pairing: Bellatrix/Narcissa  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Never have, never will, just borrowing.  
Summary: Other students at Hogwarts watch Narcissa sparkle, but Bellatrix is the only one who gets to touch this jewel.

Narcissa's feet glided effortlessly against the smooth tile floor of the hallway. All was silent around her, which wasn't surprising at that time of night. It was well past curfew as she moved towards the prefect bathroom, and it was exactly because the hallways would be deserted that she chose that time of night to bathe. She liked the quiet and the feeling of isolation, the shifting shadows of the moonlit corridors dancing around her as she prowled, silent as a spectre.

She was standing in front of the prefect's bathroom by the time she realized she wasn't alone.

"Bella," she said smiling, turning her head to the side to see her sister slip out of the shadows surrounding her.

It had been years since Bellatrix had been able to scare her by silently materializing out of the darkness. The palest of the Black sisters had come to love the dark corners and shadows that used to frighten her. After all, the only thing she had ever found lurking in the darkness throughout the years was spiders and Bellatrix, and while some considered her sister to be a monster in the making - if she wasn't one already - Narcissa was not one of those people.

Bellatrix stared at her sister quitely. She had long since gotten over the irritation she had felt the first time Narcissa had simply turned and greeted her instead of screaming in terror and then charging at her, beating her about the chest before collapsing into her arms in relief.

She considered Narcissa's lazy smile and thought that she looked beautiful. When her sister smiled, really smiled it changed the contours of her face. She looked softer when she smiled; she looked her age, fresh and virginal. During those rare moments Narcissa was lily white, innocence and purity personified. Of course they both new that Narcissa wasn't pure or innocent at all, but anyone looking at her smile would never have suspected. 'This is what they wanted to see,' Bellatrix thought as the conversation she had overheard earlier that day came back to her. Dirty, presumptious Ravenclaw arseholes talking about her sister, _her_ sister. Talking about touching Narissca with their fility mudblood hands, in the middle of a hallway where anyone walking by could hear what they were saying. 

'This is what they wanted to take away from me,' she thought, her lips forming a line thin as she continued to stare at her sister, visions of those boys with their hands running over her smooth, flawless skin as Narcissa smiled at them, her teasing smile calling to them like a Sirens song.

She was suddenly seized by the desire to smack Narcissa on the face and knock that radiant smile off of her pretty face.

"Are you coming in?" Narcissa asked finally growing weary of her big sister's brooding silence. It was drafty in the hallway and she was starting to feel slightly chilled. "I'm cold."

Bellatrix blinked and nodded as she ran her eyes over the lithe blonde. Tiny shivers were indeed running through Narcissa's body. She stepped closer to Narcissa, her body settling in behind her sister as if trying to warm the blonde with the heat of her body, the violent thoughts that had been running through her head moments before forgotten as she listened to Narcissa softly speak the password that would open the bathroom.

She was there with Narcissa, Narcissa had smiled at her, and only ever smiled at her. That was why they had called her cold, 'frigid', Bellatrix thought feeling a scratching at the back of her mind. They didn't know that Narcissa's smile burned bright like lightening bolt peircing your heart. Only she knew that, only see saw Narcissa as she truly was.

Narcissa felt Bellatrix rest her hand on her hip as the door to the washroom slide open, and then stepped inside.

Narcissa sighed and tilted her head back as Bellatrix's fingers massaged and scraped at her scalp vigorously, lifting a thin hand to her face to catch some of the shampoos bubbles before they could get into her eyes.

When they had first entered the prefects' bathroom Bellatrix had paced around the perimeter moodily, mumbling under her breath and occasionally glancing at her, clearly agitated. She had heard while lounging in the common room after dinner that Bellatrix had been in some kind of altercation just before dinner and assumed that was what was bothering her. She was curious as to what had set her sister her off, but she wasn't going to bring it up if Bella didn't want to talk about it. Bella wasn't a fan of nosy parkers, and _she_ wasn't a fan of having Bella mad at her.

However, once Narcissa had settled herself in the tub, Bellatrix had silently removed her robe and crept over to where Narcissa lounged in the water, sitting at the edge of the pool and dangling her legs into the water. Narcissa had moved closer then nudging her sisters legs so that she could settle between them, her back against the smooth wall of tub.

To her surprise and pleasure, and few minutes after that Bellatrix had begun to wash her hair.

"You're being very sweet, Bella," Narcissa said finally breaking the silence, her tone curious as her scalp tingled pleasurably. It wasn't that Bellatrix was usually cruel to her. Despite her sister's general behavior and disposition, Narcissa had hardly ever been on the receiving end of one of her rages. In fact if ever Bellatrix was warm, it was with her. That being said, she wasn't used to Bellatrix being so accommodating either.

"I can't do something nice for you? My beloved sister," Bellatrix asked, her tone light as she looked down at Narcissa's head smiling slightly. 

"It's not that you can't, it's that you usually don't," Narcissa commented tilting her head back to look at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shrugged, it was true. She loved Narcissa, but her gestures of affection were more along of lines of biting at Narcissa's skin as her fingers moved between her legs, than walks in the country and holding hands surreptitiously under blanks.

"Maybe I'm feeling sentimental," Bellatrix responded softly, running a nail along Narcissa's collarbone, watching the pale line the indentation of her nail caused on her sister's skin. Narcissa was so delicate that Bellatrix suspected if she pressed hard enough with that nail she could make her bleed.

"Sentimental," Narcissa repeated to herself. She recognized the word, but hearing Bellatrix say it she found herself wondering if there was some meaning to it she was not aware of. Sentimental was soft and flowery, it was sunlight and sweet smells. Bellatrix was fierce and earthy, night with a tint of copper.

"Boys were talking about you in the hall," Bellatrix began the silky purr of her voice, just barely hinting at the anger she felt earlier, but after years of practice Narcissa could hear it. "They wanted to touch you. They all want to touch you. Their hands, filthy mud-blood hands pawing at you, defiling you like some dirty, muggle whore," she continued in voice rising in pitch and intensity.

Narcissa knew that tone and turned in the bath so she was facing her sister. Bella was looking down at her but her eyes were clouded over, unseeing, remembering, a blaze. Slowly Narcissa extended her hand, placing on Bellatrix's thigh lightly, before squeezing gently trying to bring her back to the present.

"But you're mine, my sister, my blood, my treasure. They can't have you, and they had to pay … for their arrogance, the presumption that they could take what is mine. That they would even think it…" 

Narcissa lips were on hers then, trying to quiet the storm she could feel brewing in her sister. Bellatrix remained somewhat distracted at the first touch of Narcissa's lips, but soon she was responding tangling her fingers in Narcissa's hair, pulling her towards her as her nails scraped against Narcissa's scalp as they had while she was washing her, causing Narcissa to shiver as she had before.

Narcissa moaned chewing on Bellatrix's bottom lip for a moment before she felt Bella's hand on her hip, sliding across her slick skin as she tried to pull Narcissa into her body. Narcissa could feel her sister's anger as she slid closer to her, allowing Bellatrix to deepen the kiss. She could feel her passion and madness flowing into her through their joined lips, the raw fury and power barely contained within Bellatrix pumping into her in waves, crashing over her enveloping her until all she wanted was to be consumed by her. Bellatrix's teeth were playing against the skin of her jaw, nipping at her skin, a frustrated growl emerging from her throat as her hands continued to slide over Narcissa's wet flesh. 

"What did you do to them?" Narcissa asked standing, feeling Bellatrix's frustration and taking her hand in her own before moving it in between her own legs. "For coveting your treasure?" she continued watching as Bellatrix's eyes dropped below Narcissa's waist, watching her fingers begin to stroke through the damp, neatly trimmed triangle of blonde hair at the apex of Narcissa's thighs.

Bellatrix was quite for a moment as she continued to watch her fingers and the minute movement of Narcissa's hips as she began to rock them into Bellatrix's touch all the while trying to pretend as if she wasn't. Placing her free hand on Narcissa's hip, Bellatrix urged her sister back slightly, freeing just enough room for her to slip into the tub, and then she pulled Narcissa down onto her lap.

"How did you … punish them?" Narcissa asked again, her voice hitching slightly as Bellatrix's tongue ran over her nipple, making broad strokes for a few seconds before her lips wrapped around the hard bud and sucked roughly. She kept that up for a few moments, and then clamped her teeth over the sensitive tip before moving her head back, tugging Narcissa's nipple with her. Bellatrix continued her rought play, jerking the nub again and again until Narcissa was whimpering continuously, her fingers tangled in Bellatrix's raven tresses silently begging for more of the pleasurable torture.

"Serragentia," Bellatrix breathed out finally releasing Narcissa's nipple with a pop.

"Serragentia," Narcissa repeated, her hips jerking at the word. She had heard of it before, probably read about it one of the Bella's books that good girls weren't supposed to read or have even heard of. It was a nasty little curse, more painful than deadly with short-term use, but if applied for an extended period of time could cause serious damage. "Did they scream?" Narcissa asked, rolling her head back allowing Bellatrix access to her neck where her sister's teeth ran along her jugular, her tongue occasionally licking out, like a vampire tasting its food before consuming it.

"Together," Bellatrix breathed out, thinking about the pain they must have been in as the spell took hold. At first it would have felt as if someone had set fire to their groins which would have been been seen as punishment enough for most avengers but not for Bellatrix and not for Serragentia. After the burning the pain only deepened when the slashing sensation joined the fray, making it feel as if someone was cutting them over and over and over again. Tiny little slices of pain repeated infinitly.

"They howled together like dogs. It was beautiful," Bellatrix continued, entering Narcissa as she spoke, smirking as her sister began to drive her hips into her hand.

"What did they look like?" Narcissa managed to gasp out. Bellatrix grinned at her sister's inquiry and the increased strength with which she was griping her shoulder.

"Their faces went white, Cissy," Bellatrix related softly as she rained kisses over Narcissa's chest. "Whiter than here," she continued stroking Narcissa's cheek, "or here," she went on drawing her finger down her sister's chest which was even paler than her face due to the protection of her robes during her brief forays outside. "Contorted in pain, their mouth wide open as they looked up at me in shock, pleading with their eyes for me to make it stop."

"How did you feel?" Narcissa said barely able to get the words out of her as Bellatrix latched on to her other nipple, torturing it the same way she had the other one, only biting hard now, tugging harder as her excitement grew.

"Powerful," Bellatrix hissed adding another finger to the ones she had been pumping into Narcissa and driving them in hard as she spoke. "Like a goddess," she continued dropping her free hand to Narcissa's back to help support her as she began to drive her fingers into Narcissa with more force, fully fucking her now, the remembrance of her power over the Ravenclaws flowing through her, an aphrodisiac like snake blood or Ambergris but so much stronger. "I decide, who live or dies; who shall suffer and for how long. I decide," Bellatrix continued feeling her sister's gasp as her breathing became increasingly rapid and shallow.

"Were you merciful?" Narcissa asked grasping Bellatrix's head between her hands, staring into her eyes. She was close to the edge, she could feel her orgasm welling inside of her, expanding, ready to burst free; her sister's words like extra appendages stroking, and poking, and scratching and fucking her towards nirvana.

Bellatrix smirked up into her sister's face. "I think not."

Narcissa's hips jerked and her eyes rolled back.

She surged forward a moment later, burying her head in Bellatrix's neck as she came, her cry muffled by her sister's neck as her body shook violently within Bellatrix's arms, her inner walls pulsing feverishly against Bella's fingers as she clung to her body and licked and sucked the skin of her neck. 

Narcissa's body trembled in Bellatrix's arms as she slowly came down, small sounds emerging from her throat as she hugged her sister's body to her with what strength she still had in her.

Bellatrix rubbed her back with one hand, while her other traced patterns up and down Narcissa's pale arm, her eyes worshipping the delicate curves of sister's body, her fine pale skin, the graceful rise and fall of her chest. She wanted to be inside of her again; to move between Narcissa's spread legs and burrow into her. She never wanted to stop touching her, Narcissa, her delicate, vicious, smart, pitiless, luminous little princess. Her jewel.

As she held onto her then Bellatrix loved her more than she knew how to express.

"Don't ever think of betraying me," Bellatrix said suddenly seizing Narcissa by the arms, jerking her up with enough force that Narcissa gasped in surprise. There was a painful squeezing sensation in Bellatrix's chest and she knew that only Narcissa could make it go away.

"Never," Narcissa said softly meeting Bellatrix's gaze.

The squeezing lessened with Narcissa's words and Bellatrix loosened her grip, trailing her knuckles across Narcissa's cheek before releasing her completely. 

Moving to standing a few moments later, water droplets cascading down her deceptively slim body, Bellatrix moved to sit on the edge of the bath once more, accepting Narcissa between her thighs once more so that she could finish washing her hair.

END


End file.
